Renaissance
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: OS. La tragique histoire de l'elfe Náriel et de sa rencontre avec Morgoth. Je n'en dis pas plus, ça gâcherait le suspens ;) Une tite review ?


**Résumé : Avec ce one-shot, j'ai voulu exploiter un peu l'hypothèse de Tolkien selon laquelle les Orques ont été Elfes auparavant, « mais torturés et mutilés » ensuite comme dirait notre bon vieux Saroumane. Voici donc l'histoire de Náriel et de sa tragique rencontre avec Morgoth.**

**Disclaimer : Náriel m'appartient et je ne prête pas ^^ Le reste est la propriété de Monsieur Tolkien.**

* * *

Náriel.

Ce nom ne m'est rien. Il ne m'est rien et pourtant, il est la seule forme de résistance qu'elle m'ait opposée depuis qu'elle est ici, comme un dernier rempart entre elle et ce qu'elle sait inévitable. Nul autre mot ne sort de sa bouche que ce nom, seule réminiscence du peuple auquel elle appartient encore mais qui - elle le sait - ne peut plus rien pour elle ; seul vestige de cette identité que je m'apprête à lui dérober, scandé comme on essaie de se persuader que l'on s'appartient encore.

Rien n'est plus faux.

La savoir entre mes mains me grise. Car Náriel porte toute la grâce et la beauté de son peuple, les enfants chéris d'Illúvatar. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque argenté, ornés de petites tresses, se déploient autour de sa tête tels une couronne, ramenant en moi le souvenir de la lumière divine de Valinor, et ses yeux, d'un profond vert mousse piqueté d'or, évoquent la magnificence des forêts ensoleillées d'Arda qui l'ont vue naître et grandir. Son corps est svelte et puissant et son visage dépourvu d'imperfections, touché par la grâce d'Illúvatar et ne me rappelant que trop bien l'inimitié qui me lie à lui. Elle est sa création, le reflet même de ses pensées, son amour de la vie incarné. Náriel est une Elfe. Náriel est parfaite.

Je m'approche d'elle et mon excitation atteint son paroxysme. Ma présence la trouble, je le sais. Je le sens à la tension qui émane de son corps. Je le vois à la lueur de méfiance qui voile ses yeux. Ces yeux qui me défient néanmoins, dans cette attitude que d'aucuns qualifient de noble : la résistance pour l'honneur. Náriel ignore pourquoi elle est ici, mais tout en elle n'est d'ores et déjà que refus alors même qu'elle ne sait rien de mes desseins. Et ce nom qu'elle jette dans le silence de sa cellule comme une manière de se souvenir d'elle-même en est la preuve. Elle est Náriel. Elle ne se soumettra pas. Du moins est-ce ce qu'elle se plaît à croire…

Sans un mot je lui fais face, savourant avec délectation une victoire que je sais inéluctable. Derrière moi, un très désagréable vacarme suivi de formules obséquieuses m'informe que l'on vient de m'apporter les quelques outils que j'avais fait quérir un peu plus tôt. Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner vers la créature qui me sert, ni même de vérifier si elle m'a bien apporté tout ce que j'ai demandé. Mon regard reste rivé sur celui de Náriel. Il n'y a qu'elle dans cette cellule. Qu'elle et moi. Et ce projet qui va enfin voir le jour…

Lentement, très lentement, mon regard descend le long de son corps nu et cette vision fait bouillonner mon sang. Or, l'avidité qui me tient n'est nullement comparable à cette pitoyable faiblesse humaine qu'est l'envie physique. Elle est au contraire celle d'un artiste, dont l'esprit visualise parfaitement la future œuvre, sans toutefois pouvoir se résoudre à la commencer tant il craint d'en altérer la perfection. Quel sera mon premier geste ? Où déciderai-je de l'effectuer ? Ma main tremblera-t-elle ? Autant de questions dont je ne trouverais la réponse si je ne me décide à franchir le pas. A regret, je me détourne d'elle et pose les yeux sur le sac de toile posé à même le sol et gonflé de ces objets que même une Elfe peut apprendre à craindre. Je les contemple durant quelques instants, ces objets, après avoir ouvert le sac, hésitant entre tous tant leur vision fait affluer les idées dans mon esprit. Et lorsqu'enfin je parviens à me décider, c'est avec une sérénité qui me surprend moi-même que j'avance vers celle qui sera bientôt ma plus belle création.

Enchaînée sur un autel de pierre, Náriel ne bouge pas. Elle ne bouge pas, mais la tension dans la pièce devient soudain presque palpable et je me découvre capable en cet instant de lire en elle comme dans un livre. Elle sait qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Elle appréhende de savoir quoi. Elle voudrait pouvoir se battre. Elle voudrait pouvoir s'enfuir. Et elle sait que l'un et l'autre lui seront refusés. Elle ne peut que serrer les poings sur sa peur, prête croit-elle, à endurer le moindre de mes tourments. Quant à moi, je ne dis mot. Car je n'ai nulle explication, nulle raison à lui donner qu'elle puisse comprendre. Alors, lentement, avec des gestes presque tendres, j'approche le métal de sa peau tendre et trace le premier trait, non sans avoir vu ses yeux se fermer et sa mâchoire se contracter sous l'effet d'une douleur qu'elle se refuse à exprimer. Et le sang perle, fluide et rouge, et me fait perdre toute raison. Je ne sais quand j'ai abandonné mes lames pour mes mains nues... Je ne sais quand j'ai senti le premier os se briser sous mes doigts, ni quand a retenti son premier cri... Mais je sais que ceux-ci ont retenti longtemps dans la cellule, rebondissant sans fin contre les murs, macabre mélodie accompagnant chacun de mes gestes, le thème de sa vie perdue. Son visage seul est resté intact. Car c'est le pouvoir et non pas la force ou le métal qui parachèvera mon œuvre. Et je veux voir la peur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le comprendra.

De longues heures plus tard, essoufflé, les jointures couvertes d'un sang qui n'est pas le mien, je contemple le corps de Náriel. Sa splendeur d'il y a encore quelques heures n'est plus, noyée sous les flots rouges du fluide vital qui la quitte lentement. Ses os sont brisés, ses muscles déchirés, ses chairs lacérées. Son corps autrefois mince et gracieux s'est tordu sous mes coups, ces coups qui ont été donnés certains par nécessité, d'autres pour le simple plaisir de la voir soumise. Je me souviens qu'alors que je la torturais, elle a tenté à maintes reprises de laisser son âme quitter son corps et rejoindre les caves de Mandos, où elle aurait trouvé la paix. Mais son esprit, tout comme le reste, est mien. Car ce pouvoir, ce pouvoir qu'elle a oublié et qui m'appartient, est bien plus grand que le sien le sera jamais. Au point de parvenir à l'empêcher de mourir.

Une vague de ce même pouvoir déferle soudain en moi, manquant de m'arracher un gémissement d'extase. Le temps est venu de terminer ce que j'ai commencé. Je sens Náriel lutter intérieurement pour échapper à mon emprise. En vain. Dans un sursaut de compassion dont j'ignore la provenance, j'instille brusquement dans son esprit l'image qui accapare le mien, celle de la créature qu'elle va devenir. Massive, puissante, magnifique. La future mère de toute une race. Alors, malgré la douleur, malgré sa faiblesse, Náriel entrouvre les lèvres et pousse un long hurlement, exact reflet du désespoir qui crève en elle lorsqu'elle réalise enfin, et lorsqu'elle comprend que rien, pas même la mort, ne pourra lui épargner ce sort. Je sens tout à coup une détermination nouvelle poindre en son coeur, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse jeter ses dernières force dans ce combat, mon pouvoir se déverse en elle avec une puissance telle qu'elle s'arc-boute sur la pierre, brisant net les chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière. Une chant s'impose alors à mon esprit, le chant noir et destructeur de ma volonté, et les mots se mettent à jaillir hors de moi en un flot continu, presque insoutenable, tandis que sous mes mains, le corps de Náriel prend forme. Sa peau douce et tendre se distend et devient une cuirasse violacée, ses membres s'épaississent, ses os se solidifient. Je les ressoude tous et les modèle, de manière à donner à son corps sa forme finale : grande et carrée, les hanches larges de manière à pouvoir porter sans danger les futures générations de son espèce. J'attache également un soin tout particulier à la création de son visage. Ainsi, le vert de ses yeux devient plus soutenu, ses lèvres s'épaississent, son nez s'épate. Des crocs acérés et luisants remplacent sa délicate dentition d'Elfe et ses cheveux deviennent noirs, rêches et longs, tels ceux qu'arborent les mâles qui bientôt viendront la courtiser. Mais Náriel résiste encore, avec toute la force mentale qui lui reste. J'aurais pourtant voulu pouvoir contempler mon œuvre avant d'y ajouter la touche finale, j'aurais voulu pouvoir la remercier de son sacrifice, bien que non consenti, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Alors, et afin de mettre définitivement fin à sa rébellion, je m'empare brutalement de son esprit et commence à en retirer tous les souvenirs. A travers sa mémoire m'apparaissent ainsi les images de ses parents, celle de l'Elfe à qui elle a choisi de donner son cœur, celles de ses amis, mais aussi celles des forêts de ce monde qu'elle a visitées, de la cité d'Imladris, des somptueux mallornes de la Lórien et d'autres qui se confondent, dans son esprit comme dans le mien, tant la cadence avec laquelle je les lui arrache est soutenue. Dans la plus totale indifférence, je la vois rire, pleurer, chanter, grandir, se battre… Une peur panique s'empare d'elle, que je décide d'ignorer, tout entier à cette tâche qui verra enfin l'aboutissement de mon projet.

Et ce n'est que lorsque le dernier souvenir a quitté son esprit et que ce dernier n'est plus qu'une coquille vide que je peux relâcher ma vigilance. Car Náriel est morte, consumée par mon pouvoir créateur. Le corps qui gît inerte sur l'autel n'est plus le sien. L'âme qui l'habitait a disparu. Comblé au-delà de toutes mes espérances, je glisse alors en elle avec tendresse la toute première réminiscence de sa nouvelle vie : sa naissance et ce sentiment de reconnaissance infini porté à celui à qui elle la doit. Un infime grondement fait soudain vibrer sa poitrine, alors que le souffle de vie dont je lui fais don coule en elle.

De Náriel, il ne reste nulle trace. Et lorsque, dans quelques instants, ses yeux s'ouvriront, elle sera une enfant corrompue d'Illúvatar, à l'image de ses pairs mâles, eux aussi fruits de ma création. Elle sera le devenir de leur nation.

Elle sera Mazog, la première Orque, mère des fils de leur race.


End file.
